Rebecca Sparrow
by pirategirl031291
Summary: A year after her mother dies Rebecca Sparrow is left in the care of her father, Captain Jack Sparrow. But he doesn't want anyhting to do with her. Will Jack learn to love his daughter? Sequel now up.
1. Introducing Rebecca Sparrow

Rebecca Sparrow or Becky as she would rather be known as, was the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, she had long brown hair and big brown eyes much like him. He was currently sat in The Faithful Bride. All the while leaving her alone in her room at an inn on the other side of Tortuga.

One year ago Becky's mother died only to be left in Jack's care, which is something he wasn't exactly happy about. According to Becky, Jack isn't the best father in the world, it's not that he mistreats her like she would expect any other pirate too, it's the fact that he totally ignores her and makes it obvious that he would rather not have her around. Becky's only sixteen, her other parent not wanting to have anything to do with her after her whore of a mother treated her like nothing, was all she needed. Becky's mother would beat her everytime she did something wrong, no matter how small it was and Jack wasn't even aware of this knowledge. No matter how hard she tried he would never love her, not even bother to try, she was stuck with him until she was at least eighteen. Right at that moment a tear trickled down her cheek as she could here Jack outside of the door at the end of the hall singing in a drunken manner.

Next morning Jack woke up with a hangover from hell. He sat up in his bed with the sunlight almost blinding him as he remembered Becky in the next room. He got up to go check on her and by the looks of it she had been crying as her face looked quite tear stained and her long brown hair was sprawled out around her. He felt a sudden small pang of guilt as he looked at her but it soon disappeared. He knew exactly why she cried herself to sleep every night, he knew he made no effort with her and every time she asked him a question or spoke to him, all she would get was a one word answer or a very brief sentence. He doesn't hate her, but he doesn't love her either. Over the next few days Jack would soon learn to love his daughter.

"Pirates don't have daughters" whispered Jack to himself. "BECKY!" he yelled at the top of his voice, waking her instantly. "Gather your things and meet me downstairs, outside the inn in an hour" he said firmly.

"Why?" she asked tiredly.

"Because we are leaving," said Jack as he got up and left the room.

One hour later Becky was sitting on a bench outside the inn she had slept in the previous night waiting for Jack. She saw him walking towards her through the crowds of people as she stood up.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Follow me then."

They headed towards the docks and straight to a dinghy. "Get in" he told her, And she did as she was told without question and they soon set off.

"Where are we going?" asked Becky looking at the Caribbean Sea that lay before her.

"Wherever the wind takes us" declared Jack.


	2. Port Royal, Rescue and Prison

Becky's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight, she had fallen asleep on the hard wood of the dinghy and now her back was stiff and sore

Becky's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight, she had fallen asleep on the hard wood of the dinghy and now her back was stiff and sore. She sat up in the little boat and saw that Jack wasn't around she looked up and saw him standing on the side of the mast with the wind blowing in his face. A slight relief washed over her at the sudden thought of Jack abandoning her hadn't happened. Becky then noticed that water was filling the boat up.

"Jack!" she called up. He looked down at her but didn't say anything. "The boat's filling up with water!"

Jack suddenly saw the water rapidly filling the boat, he grabbed the rope and swung down and started filling a bucket up with water and throwing it back into the sea.

Becky saw a second bucket behind Jack. "Do you want some help?" she asked.

"No" he said plainly not even bothering to look at her. Jack then noticed three skeletons and a sign saying 'Pirates ye be warned' right next to them, he took his hat off and held it to his heart. Becky noticed what he was looking at and a lump formed in her throat.

Jack and Becky stepped off the mast of the dinghy and straight onto the docks only to get suddenly stopped by the dockmaster.

"Oi! Hold up there you two! It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock and I shall be needing your names" he said.

"How about three shillings and we forget the names," said Jack handing the dockmaster three shillings.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith" said the Dockmaster who carried on walking.

Jack turned around only to walk straight into Becky.

"Sorry" she whispered. Jack just looked at her and walked around her and she closely followed by.

Jack walked straight over to another part of the docks and towards a ship but were stopped by two redcoats called Murtogg and Mullroy.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," said Murtogg.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know, if I see one, I shall inform you immediately," said Jack side stepping them, but they blocked his path again. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy-to-do-up with the fort eh?" asked Jack. "How could it be, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Well, someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" said Murtogg.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a," began Jack shoving Becky towards the ship and side stepping the two redcoats once more, "ship like that," he said pointing to the Dauntless with one hand and the Interceptor with the other, indicating Becky to get on the ship, which she did so. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed" said Mullroy.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast and nigh un-catchable, The Black Pearl" said Jack.

"Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor," said Mullroy.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," said Murtogg.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails" said Murtogg as Jack slipped away onto the Interceptor without them noticing.

As Jack boarded the ship he found Becky sitting at bottom of the stairs leading up to the helm. "Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Well, whenever I offer help you refuse it, so I might as well sit here and do nothing" she said. Jack just looked at her and walked past her without another word.

"Oi! You haven't got permission to be aboard there mate!" shouted Mullroy.

"I'm sorry it's just that it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" said Jack.

"What's your intention in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" asked Mullroy as the two redcoats held their guns towards Jack.

"Yeah and no lies!" said Murtogg

"All right then I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out!" stated Jack.

"I said no lies!" said Murtogg.

"I think he's telling the truth!" said Mullroy.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" said Jack. Murtogg and Mullroy, just looked at each confused then back at Jack again who just smiled.

"What about her?" asked Murtogg pointing his gun at Becky.

"What about her?" asked Jack in a bored tone.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, she's no one important," said Jack looking out towards the sea.

"Well she must have a name."

Jack looked back at the two redcoats. "Becky. Her name's Becky…. Smith."

Murtogg looked down at Becky and saw her eyes full of tears. He put his gun down and Mullroy followed suit. Then there was a sudden splash in the water to the side of them and the four of them all ran to the side.

"Will you be saving her then?" asked Jack.

"I can't swim!" said Mullroy.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are!" declared Jack. "Do not lose these!" he told them handing the redcoats his effects, hat and coat and dived into the water.

A few seconds later, suddenly the water moved. "What was that?" asked Murtogg as he and Mullroy held onto their hats as the wind suddenly strengthened. "C'mon!" he shouted as all three of them made their way to the other side of the docks.

"I got her," shouted Murtogg as Jack climbed out of the water carrying the girl and laying her on the floor. "She's not breathing!" said Murtogg.

"Move!" yelled Jack he cut open her corset and the girl spat out water.

"Never would've thought of that," said Mullroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" said Jack, then he noticed a gold medallion around the girls neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"On your feet!" shouted someone above him and he slowly stood up and discovered Becky standing beside him but pretended that she wasn't there.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" cried an elderly man running towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Elizabeth as she stood up and her father wrapped a blanket around her. He then saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and he immediately dropped it and pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him!" said Governor Swann.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" asked Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington holding his hand out to shake Jack's. Hesitating at first Jack shook his hand and Norrington revealed the 'P' for pirate on Jack's wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" said Governor Swann.

"Keep your guns on him men…." began Norrington then he saw Becky standing behind Jack. "And who might this young lady be?" asked Norrington.

Jack was confused about who he could be talking about at first, but then turned around and saw Becky a little bit frightened. "No one, she's no one-"

"My name is Becky Sparrow!" said Becky interrupting her father. Jack looked down at her and she just smiled back at him.

"Gillette fetch some irons" ordered Norrington. He then saw the sparrow tattoo on Jack's forearm. "Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he said letting go of Jack's wrist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir" said Jack.

"Are you related to this Becky girl?"

"She's my daughter," said Jack as if he were ashamed of it.

"Daughter!" said Norrington slightly shocked as Gillette returned with the irons. "Take her to the cells" ordered Norrington. "Don't worry about your beloved father he will be joining you shortly" he said as Gillette put the irons around her wrists, as he did so Jack noticed a nasty red mark on her arm.

"He's anything but beloved," said Becky sadly as she was led off the docks and towards the fort. When they reached the cells, the guard unlocked the cell, took off Becky's irons, pushed her into the cell and locked the cell again.

Becky, almost in tears, went over and sat on the window ledge and looked over the town through the bars after that she fell asleep.

About an hour later Jack turned up and was literally thrown into the same cell as Becky. After sitting up and getting the dust out of his eyes and mouth he finally noticed Becky fast asleep, once again with a tear stained face. Jack took the opportunity to look at her arms from earlier that day. He slowly lifted the sleeve of her shirt up her arm and saw not the one scar he had seen earlier, but several scars she must have received from her mother. It was true he didn't care for her that much but he would never dream of hurting her and he didn't want to see her get hurt by anyone else. Jack was a pirate, but he wasn't a cruel pirate. But he was completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't hurting Becky physically but emotionally. She really was just a little girl who wanted her daddy.


	3. Attack In Port Royal

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It means so much to me so keep them coming! Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy! xxx Pirategirl031291 xxx

Jack sat on the floor of his cell, with his hat over his eyes and listening to the prisoners in the next cell beckon the dog with the keys towards them.

"Come here boy… want a nice, juicy bone?" asked one of the prisoners

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move" Jack slurred.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" replied the prisoner.

Jack just grinned back at them and let his head rest back on the wall. Five minutes later a cannon blast came from outside waking Becky up.

"I know those guns!" Jack claimed excitedly.

"What was that noise?" asked Becky.

"Cannon blasts" replied Jack. "Move" he said to Becky so he could look through the bars of the cell window. "It's the Pearl."

"It's the Black Pearl," said one of the prisoners.

"The Black Pearl!" asked Becky shocked. "Your Black Pearl?" she asked turning to Jack.

Jack froze for a few seconds, he didn't know that Becky knew the Pearl belonged to him once. "Yes, my Black Pearl" he slowly replied.

"I've heard stories. She's been praying on settlement for near ten years…. And never leave any survivors."

"No survivors. Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" asked Jack looking at the prisoner curiously. Just at that moment Jack noticed a cannon ball head towards the prison and he pulled Becky and himself down to the ground. The cannon hit the other cell leaving Jack and Becky the only prisoners left. Jack walked back to the window and looked at his precious ship in sorrow. Jack then walked to the front of the cell and grabbed the bone.

"Come here doggie, that's it, it's just you and ol' Jack…. C'mon, bit closer, bit closer, good boy, c'mon you slimy, mangy cad" said Jack. At that very moment a dead soldier fell down the stairs and the dog ran off with the keys. "No, no, no I didn't mean it!" cried Jack, he then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Get back" he told Becky which she did so and hid in the shadows of the cell.

"This ain't the armory!" said Twigg.

"Well, well… look what we have here Twigg. It's Captain Jack Sparrow" said Koehler.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much," said Twigg slyly.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentleman. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," said Jack in a threatening like tone and Koehler grabbed his neck through the cell bars revealing a skeletal hand in the moonlight.

"So there is a curse?" said Jack, "that's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," said Koehler evilly letting go of Jack's neck as him and Twigg disappeared up the stairs once more.

"That's very interesting" stated Jack looking at the bone in his hand.

"Who were they?" asked Becky reappearing in the light again.

"No one. Don't worry about it," said Jack still staring at the bone. "How did you know the Pearl belonged to me?" he asked turning round to look at her.

"Umm… someone told me ages ago that you used to be captain of the Black Pearl, that's all" she said nervously.

"Right," said Jack. "Go and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" said Jack turning back round.

"Yea, OK" said Becky and she laid herself down on the window once again and drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight of the Caribbean streamed through the windows of Becky's and Jack's cell waking Becky up. As she sat up she found her father trying to pick the lock with the dog bone.

"What are you doing?" asked Becky.

"Trying to unlock this lock" answered Jack. They both then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jack laid down on the floor.

"You Sparrow!" said a man with longish brown hair.

"Aye" said Jack inspecting his nails.

"Are you familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth! Have you not heard the stories? Barbosa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta… an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"The ships real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate?"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?"

"Never!" said the man angrily grabbing the bars. "They took Miss. Swann" he said defeated.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I help build these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges with the right application of leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free" said the man grabbing a bench ready to lift the door off.

Jack thought for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Will Turner. Good strong name, no doubt name for your father eh?"

"Yes" said Will looking strangely at Jack.

"Well Mr. Turner I changed me mind, you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" asked Jack sticking his hand out.

"Agreed" said Will shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed! Get me out!" said Jack happily.

Will lifted up the cell door. "Quick someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" claimed Jack.

"Who's that?" asked Will noticing Becky sitting on the windowsill.

Jack looked round and saw Becky. "Oh, that's my daughter but-"

"Daughter!" said Will shocked. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen" replied Jack.

"Jack you can't leave her here!" said Will.

"Yes I know that! That's why she is coming with us," said Jack sounding annoyed. "Well come on then!" he said loudly to Becky who shot up and joined the other two.


	4. Commandeering A Ship

Jack, Becky and Will made their way to the docks and hid under a bridge

Jack, Becky and Will made their way to the docks and hid under a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" asked Will looking at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term" said Jack looking at the Interceptor, "one question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" said Will

"Oh good! No worries then" said Jack. "And you stay where I can see you the whole time" he said pointing a finger at Becky who just nodded in agreement.

The three of them soon found themselves on the floor bed of the sea with a small boat above them for air.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Jack.

Just at that moment Will's foot got trapped inside a basket on the ocean floor making Becky giggle slightly. Jack heard her laugh and noticed how much her laugh sounded like his own and it brought a small smile to his lips.

Jack climbed up the side of the Dauntless, followed by Will then Becky.

"Stay here," said Jack to Becky. "Everybody stay calm we are taking over the ship!" declared Jack as he walked down the stairs.

"Aye! Avast!" shouted Will from behind Jack. Jack just looked at him in a strange way as all the men on the ship burst out laughing.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay" said Gillette smugly.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" said Jack and he cocked his pistol at Gillette's head, wiping the smug look off his face.

"Here they come," said Will coming up the stairs. Jack turned round to look at the Interceptor coming towards them and a smile appeared on his face.

"Good" said Jack.

As the Interceptor approached them Will swung over to the ship and Jack took Becky on his rope and swung over. Will immediately started cutting the ropes, setting the ship free.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves" shouted Jack as the redcoats start shooting at them.

Will sat on a barrel sharpening his sword talking to Becky.

"So how come your in Port Royal?" asked Becky.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father" said Will.

"Is that so?" asked Jack.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack, you knew my father" said Will standing up and following Jack to one end of the ship.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him a Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" said Jack walking back down towards the helm with Will hot on his heels.

"You father was Bootstrap Bill?!" asked Becky slightly shocked running after Will.

"Yes" said Will a little bit shocked himself that she knew who his father was. "Bootstrap?" asked Will a little confused turning his attention back to Jack.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," said Jack.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law!" said Will getting angry.

"He was a pirate bloody pirate, a scallywag!" said Jack.

"My father was not a pirate!" shouted Will taking out his sword.

Jack took a quick glance at Becky who was standing on the other side of the wheel.

"Well look at me, my father's a pirate" said Becky.

"Yes but-" began Will.

"Did he ever care about you?" she asked.

"Well, yes."

"Well, you should be thankful then," said Becky locking eyes with her father.

"Put that sword away son. It's not worth you getting beat again," said Jack.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" said Jack turning around to look at Will as he turned the wheel, moving one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and left hanging over the sea. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was pirate and a good man or you can't. But the pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that some day. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So?" said Jack as he brought Will back on deck, "can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" asked Jack offering the sword to Will.

"Tortuga?" asked Will taking the sword from Jack's hand.

"Tortuga!" declared Jack turning back to the wheel.

"Do we have to go back there?" asked Becky.

"Yes" answered Jack.

"Why?" asked Becky. Jack could sense a tone of fear in her voice.

"Because we need to get a crew for this little adventure of ours," said Jack looking at her.

"But what about last-"

"I am fully aware of what happened last time and that is why you will be staying right where I can see you the entire time."

Becky gave in and decided to go and see Will who had made his way to the other end of the ship.

"I hate him!" Becky said angrily as she came up next to Will.

"What's wrong?" asked Will who was back to sharpening his sword.

"My father. That's what's wrong!"

"Why what's he done?"

"It's complicated," Becky said sadly.

"How did you come to being in his care?"

"About a year ago, my mother died and I was left in his care. Because years ago she and Jack had a bit of a thing going on and he got her pregnant and when he found out he just left her. That might be the reason why she treated me so badly, blamed me for everything, said I was a mistake, why Jack had left her" said Becky as a tear fell down her cheek.

"How did your mother die?" asked Will.

"She was murdered."

"Oh" said Will, not really sure on what to say next. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"So many times, I've lost count. All I get is a one word answer."

"Well maybe he's afraid of showing his feelings."

Becky shook her head. "No, he doesn't love me, never has and never will. He doesn't even bother to try."

"So what do you plan to do when you can leave him?"

"I don't know, I'd like to have an adventure of my own one day, travel the world because there's so much to see" said Becky who had smiled for the first time in ages.

"Well you should, it's your life, so you should live it"

Jack had heard the entire conversation between the two and when they had moved on to a different topic he went back to the wheel.


	5. Tortuga And A Step Closer

By nightfall the Interceptor had reached Tortuga and Jack, Will and Becky were on their way to see one of Jack's friends because they owned a house which Jack was welcome to whenever he liked

By nightfall the Interceptor had reached Tortuga and Jack, Will and Becky were on their way to see one of Jack's friends, because they owned a house which Jack was welcome to whenever he liked.

The three of them made their way down a back alley to an oak wood front door, which Jack knocked on. As the door opened a rather large woman appeared.

"Jack!" cried the woman.

"Bessie!" cried Jack. "It's been a long time," he said stepping into the house, closely followed by Will and Becky.

"Too long" said Bessie. "Who are your little friends then?"

"This is Will Turner and," Jack paused a moment, "this is Becky."

"Well it's nice to meet you both," she said cheerily.

"Bessie, would you be a sweetheart for me? And let us stay here for the night" asked Jack.

"Course you can Jack, your more than welcome!"

"Thank you, and would you mind looking after Becky while me and Mr. Turner here go for a drink?"

"Not at all" said Bessie.

"Why can't come?" asked Becky.

"I told you I was aware of what happened last time, so it's too dangerous for you, plus I don't want to see you getting hurt again" said Jack quietly to his daughter.

"With me Turner! I'll be back in a few hours Bessie" called Jack and with that he turned and left.

"Sit yourself down love" said Bessie in a kind voice as she walked into the kitchen. Becky followed her and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you all to Tortuga?" asked Bessie as she continued making a soup she had started before Jack had turned up.

"Jack's looking for a crew, for this adventure we're on."

"What adventure would that be then?"

"I have no idea," said Becky barely a whisper. Bessie turned around to look at the girl sitting at her kitchen table and saw nothing but tears and sadness in her eyes.

"Would you like a drink love?"

"Um… just water please."

"So how come you know Jack then?" asked Bessie as she placed a mug of water on the table and sat down next to Becky.

"I'm his daughter" stated Becky as she sipped her drink.

"Daughter!" said Bessie in shock as her eyes widened. "He's kept that quiet!"

"But he doesn't care about me" said Becky as she furiously wiped away her tears.

"Now I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. He abandoned my mother when she became pregnant with me, then she got murdered last year and I've been in Jack's care ever since" she continued.

"How did she get murdered?"

"She was a pick pocket and the Navy had been looking for her for ages and when they found her they hung her."

"You must miss her terribly," said Bessie.

Becky shook her head. "No. She treated me like I was nothing, said I was the reason why Jack left her."

"Hungry love?" asked Bessie.

"I am actually" said Becky realising how hungry she was.

"Good. The soup will be ready soon!" said Bessie standing up to go and check the soup.

A few hours later Jack and Will came back from the tavern. Jack, amazingly, was sober.

"Hello lads!" cried Bessie as Jack and Will entered the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please," said Will sitting down.

"Me too" said Jack. "Um… Bessie, where's Becky?"

"She's in the living room looking at my maps," said Bessie dishing up a bowl of soup for Will.

"Maps?" asked Jack sounding confused. Bessie nodded. Jack looked at her for a minute and went into the living room and found Becky sitting at a table with maps all laid out in front of her with a big smile on her face. Jack suddenly had a good feeling inside of him seeing her so happy, until he coughed and wiped the smile of her face when she looked up, then wishing he hadn't done anything.

"Oh, uh hi" said Becky looking at her father then back at the maps again.

"Can I take a look at your arm please?" asked Jack, sitting down next to his daughter.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just let me look" said Jack calmly. Becky rolled up the sleeve of her white tunic so Jack could get a better look.

Jack rubbed his thumb lightly over the scars making her flinch slightly. "And the other one."

"Did your mother do this to you?"

Becky nodded and fought tears back.

"Well that bitch got what she deserved," said Jack letting go of Becky's arm. "I have a couple of questions" began Jack. "How do you know the Pearl was once mine?"

"I told you, someone told me" answered Becky, going back to her maps.

"OK, so how do you know who Bootstrap Bill is?" asked Jack, looking at his daughter.

"Again, someone told me."

"Becky, how do you really know?"

Becky looked up from her maps, straight into her father's eyes and swallowed hard. "I was a prisoner on the Black Pearl."

"What?!" said Jack, gobsmacked.

"I ran away from my mother a few days before she died, to get away from her and I ended up on the Pearl."

"How did you get off?"

"They left me tied up in a back street alley of Tortuga."

Jack was left a bit speechless to say the least.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Becky spoke up. "Did you find a crew?" she asked.

"Umm… yes, yes I did," said Jack. "We'll be leaving in the morning."

"OK. Well I'm going to bed. So, um, goodnight" said Becky, standing up.

"Goodnight" said Jack and found himself actually smile at her and she even smiled back which gave Jack a sudden urge to kiss her good night, but resisted. He came to the conclusion that he'd rather see her happy then upset.

_Maybe being a father isn't so bad after all _thought Jack.

Jack made his way back to the kitchen, sat down and began eating his soup.

"Oh Jack, what I would do to have a lovely little girl like yours!" cried Bessie cheerily.

"You've been talking to her then," said Jack.

"Oh yea. Really adventurous that one" said Bessie wiping the tables.

"Told me she wants to travel the world,"said Will.

"She told me that as well," said Bessie sitting down. "Wants to have an adventure of her own. You should be proud of her Jack, I would be."

Later that evening, Jack made his way upstairs to get ready for bed. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed Becky's door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open a bit more and saw his daughter fast asleep in bed. As Jack was about to leave the room he slowly creeped in and knelt down at the side of her bed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He also noticed for the first time that she had no tear stained face.

"Maybe I have been wrong all this time" whispered Jack to himself.


	6. A Crew, A Storm and Another Step Closer

The next morning Jack was the first one up and instead of his usual awakening of Becky by yelling her name at the top his voice, he had the heart to wake her up gently by knocking on her door

The next morning Jack was the first one up and instead of his usual awakening of Becky by yelling her name at the top his voice, he had the heart to wake her up gently by knocking on her door.

"Yes" she answered.

"Um… we'll be leaving in half an hour," said Jack.

"OK" she answered back and then Jack went back to his bedroom to get ready himself.

Half an hour later Becky emerged from her bedroom with her hair in french plaits and fringe brushed forwards, she saw Jack walking down the corridor and smile at her.

"Morning!" said Jack as he walked past her.

"Morning" she replied as she smiled back and watched after him. "That's the second time he's done that" she whispered.

"Hurry up Becky, we're running late!" shouted Jack up the stairs.

"Coming!" Becky yelled back as she made her way down stairs to meet Jack, Will and Bessie in the kitchen.

"Morning love" said Bessie when she saw Becky.

"Morning!" she replied cheerfully with a smile.

"Well then we must be off," said Jack. "Thank you once again for your generosity Bessie."

"Anytime Jack" said Bessie. As Jack and Will made their way out the door she grabbed Becky's soldier. "It'll all work out love, don't you worry" said Bessie in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right," said Becky. "Bye!" she said running out the door.

"Bye love!" Bessie called after her and with that she closed the door.

"Will!" called Becky as she caught up with him and Jack.

"Yes" answered Will.

"Jack's acting weirdly," she said quietly.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Will.

"I don't know."

"What's he done that's weird?"

"He smiled at me, twice! And last night he said goodnight to me and then this morning he said good morning."

"That's weird?"

"Yes Will, that's weird. He's never done that before, what is so different now?" Becky asked slightly frustrated.

"Sounds like he's trying," said Will.

"Trying what?"

"To be a father."

Becky looked at Will in a shocked way. "No. That will never happen" she said looking straight ahead.

"Hurry up you two!" shouted Jack.

A few minutes later they arrived at the docks to meet the new crew and one of Jack's other friend's: Gibbs.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" said Gibbs as him, Jack, Will and Becky inspected the crew.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" asked Will sarcastically as him and Becky smirked at each other.

"You sailor!" cried Jack walking forward slightly.

"Cotton sir" said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" asked Jack. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" said Jack angrily.

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot… same question," said Jack.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" answered the parrot.

"Mostly we figure that means yes" said Gibbs

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" he asked turning to Will and Becky.

"Well, you've proved they're mad" answered Will.

"What he said" Becky replied.

"And what's the benefit for us?" came a voice from the end of the line.

Jack slowly creeped forwards to where the voice came from and took the hat off to reveal a woman's face. "Anamaria" he said only to receive a slap from the woman.

"You stole my boat!" she said loudly.

"You stole that boat we were on when we went to Port Royal!?" asked Becky.

"Pirate" said Jack simply. "Actually-" he said turning back round only to receive another slap, "borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"

"But you didn't!" said Anamaria getting angry.

"That's because it sunk," said Becky trying not to laugh but she could hear Will chuckling behind her. Jack turned round and looked at her. "What it did!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack said quickly, trying to avoid another slap.

"I will!" said Anamaria pointing a finger in Jack's face.

"A better one!" said Will.

"A better one!" said Jack.

"That one" said Will pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" asked Jack alarmed. "That one? Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" cheered all the pirates.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir" claimed Gibbs.

"It'd be far worse not to have her," said Jack and they all made their way back to the Interceptor.

A couple of hours after leaving Tortuga, Becky was sitting at the top of the stairs when she noticed a dark cloud looming over the horizon.

"Jack" she called standing up.

"What is it?" he answered.

"I think there's a storm coming" she replied back.

Jack looked up and saw the same dark cloud Becky was looking at. "Oh no, that's the last thing I bloody well need" he said angrily walking to the side of the ship and standing behind Becky.

"Why is it a bad thing?" she asked.

"Well, for a start, it could throw us off course, but then again I'll have my compass to get us back on track."

"I thought your compass didn't point north?"

"Yes, but we're not trying to find north are we?" said Jack looking at Becky.

"No, you're right, we're finding a place that only you know where it is."

"Tell me" began Jack but he paused for a moment _C'mon Jack make an effort to get to know your daughter. _"What happened when you were a prisoner on the Pearl?"

"Everything that could have possibly have happened when you're a prisoner on a pirate ship," said Becky sadly. "Kept me in a prison cell most of the time, I barely got fed. The first night I dined with the captain, he told me how they were cursed, what they needed to do to lift the curse. Then he told me about the previous captain of the ship" she said looking at Jack, "he thinks your dead by the way."

Jack snorted with laughter. "I suppose he would after leaving me on that island."

"He'll get a bit of a surprise when he sees that you're still alive."

After pausing for a few minutes Jack spoke up. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who? Barbosa?" asked Becky. Jack nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Becky, I just want you to know that I would never hurt you, ever" said Jack in a serious tone. Becky nodded and smiled and Jack returned the smile and he got that sudden urge again to kiss her on the head but resisted. "The storm will be here soon, so go below deck and shield yourself from it so you don't get hurt."

"Ok" said Becky and she disappeared below deck without another word.

Jack couldn't deny the fact that he was starting to feel the responsibility of being a father and was warming up to the kid, he just wasn't ready to face it full on yet.


	7. Isla de Muerta And Old Faces

Thanks again for all your reviews they mean so much to me! Anyway here's the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! xx Pirategirl031291 xx

The morning after the storm the Interceptor had arrived at Isla de Muerta and Will, Becky and Gibbs were standing at the side of the ship.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" said Gibbs sitting down on a barrel with Becky and Will either side of him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl" continued Gibbs.

"What? He failed to mention that," said Will. "Did you know this?" he asked Becky.

"No" she said quickly.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat" said Gibbs.

Becky now realised how much the Pearl meant to Jack and felt sorry for him.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the" said Will doing an impression of Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," said Gibbs. "Now, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three days of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbosa" said Will and Becky at the same time.

"Aye Barbosa" said Gibbs.

"How did Jack come into possession of the Pearl?" asked Becky.

"Oh that's a long, long story, I'll have to tell you another day Miss Becky."

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will.

"Well. I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and harassed them together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles," said Will and Becky once again.

"What did he use for rope?" asked Will. He saw Gibbs look up at something and both him and Becky looked up and saw Jack hovering over them.

"Human hair from my back" said Jack. "Let go the anchor" he yelled. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep to the code," said Jack.

"Aye, the code" replied Gibbs.

Jack looked at Becky sitting on the stairs and noticed how sad she looked. "Wait a minute" he said to Will and made his way over to Becky. "C'mon, you can come along as well" he said.

"Really?" she asked looking happier.

Jack nodded and smiled a small smile. "Everyone needs to have an adventure once in a while."

This put a smile on Becky's face, which even made Jack happy.

"What code is to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will.

"Pirates code, any man who falls behind, gets left behind," said Jack as he rowed the boat.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?" asked Will.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one, sprung two people from jail." Becky noticed for the first time that Jack hadn't failed to remember that he was with someone. "Commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew outta Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure" said Jack as the boat reached the cave entrance.

"That's not true, I am not obsessed with treasure," said Will angrily following Jack and Becky out of the boat.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate," said Jack.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" yelled Barbosa.

"Elizabeth" whispered Will.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

"Suffered I have!" said Ragetti.

"Punished we were. The lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" continued Barbosa as he kicked off the lid of the chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned! Save for this" he said pointing to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will gasped scrambling up but Becky pulled him back down.

"Don't!" she whispered. Jack knew she was aware of the fact that they needed Will's blood to lift the curse.

"Not yet. We wait until the opportune moment," said Jack walking past them.

"When's that? When's it's of greatest profit to you?" asked Will starting to get angry.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid" said Jack. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" said Jack looking at Becky who nodded in understanding.

"He's hiding something," said Will quietly as Becky went back to watching Barbosa.

After about a minute she noticed that Will wasn't around, she went to look for him and found her father knocked out on the floor. "Oh, Will" she moaned as Jack started to come around.

"Where's Will?" he asked.

"He ran off," said Becky in a guilty like tone.

Jack picked up the oar with Becky following him into the centre of the cave, neither of them knowing what lie ahead.

"You!" yelled one of the pirates who had spotted Jack. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" he asked looking down at himself, then turning to go back the other way only to find pistols being pointed at him, then turning back round to find more pistols pointed at them. "Palulay, palu-lila-la-lulu, parlili, parsnip, pasley, par – partner partner…"

"Parley?" said the pirate in front of Jack.

"Parley!" yelled Jack. "That's the one parley! Parley!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up Parley?" said the other pirate.

"That would be the French," said Jack putting his fingers over the holes of the pistol.

Jack and Becky soon found themselves surrounded by pirates with pistols and daggers pointing at them in every direction.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" asked Barbosa. Becky's stomach tied up in knots at the sight of him.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed Jack.

"Well I won't be making that mistake again-" began Barbosa as he was about to give the order for Jack to be killed when he noticed Becky. "I remember you!" he cried. "Well it's nice to see an old face," he said evilly.

"Oh no" Becky cried as Barbosa walked behind her.

"You all remember Becky don't you lads" said Barbosa running a finger down her neck. "She's a pretty little thing ain't she Jack?"

Jack just stared at Barbosa, wondering what he was going to do next.

"She satisfied me and me crew, if you know what I mean" said Barbosa causing Becky to start crying.

"Stop it" Jack mumbled, but no one heard him.

"She did it on more than one occasion."

"Stop it," said Jack slightly louder as Becky continued to cry.

"She really hit the-"

"STOP IT!" screamed Jack causing everyone to look at him as he started to breathe heavily. Barbosa's rambling didn't cause Jack to lose it; it was the fact that Becky was crying so much that made him do it.

"How do you know her anyway?" asked Barbosa.

Jack hesitated for a moment. "She's my daughter," he said shocking all the pirates.

"Kill 'em!" said Barbosa as the crew cocked their pistols ready to fire.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" asked Jack.

"You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need."

"Both of you come back to the Pearl, and we'll discuss things further."


	8. Battle And Marooned

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" said Barbosa.

"No! I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?" said Jack.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," said Jack biting into and apple, "funny ol' world innit?"

"You can sit down you know" said Barbosa to Becky who was standing over the other side of the room.

Becky shook her head and looked out the window.

Jack has never seen anyone so scared before in his life. "What did you do to her?" asked Jack in a serious yet threatening tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Barbosa replied slyly.

"You really are a sick, twisted bastard aren't you" said Jack. "Taking advantage of young, innocent girls." Jack suddenly heard Becky crying softly in the corner of the room. "I won't let you get away with this" said Jack menacingly.

"Well once I get the information out of you, I'll get rid of both of ya, 'cause one sparrow is bad enough, two is a nightmare" said Barbosa.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," said Bo'sun entering the Captain's quarters.

"Take that one to the brig," said Barbosa nodding towards Becky.

Bo'sun brought Becky's hands behind her back and dragged her to the brig with her kicking and screaming all the way.

"Let me go!" she yelled as he opened the door to the cell and throwing her in. She went and sat down in the corner, looked around the brig and could only think of the bad memories she would live with for the rest of her life. She curled up into a ball and cried and didn't hear Jack come in about five minutes later until the cell door slammed shut.

Jack saw his daughter look up at him with a look of sadness and misery. "Are you alright?" he asked. Becky shook her head making Jack feel helpless. He knelt down to look through a hole in the wood and then suddenly leapt to the side next to Becky. "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" he yelled.

"Jack," said Becky.

"What?" he asked looking at her and she pointed to the lock on the door.

"Ah" he said walking over and pushing the door open. "C',mon" he said to Becky.

The two of them went out on deck only to be met by a load of chaos and Jack catching a rope by another pirate. "Thanks very much" he said as him and Becky swung over to the Interceptor.

"Jack!" cried Gibbs.

"Bloody empty" said Jack handing Gibbs his bottle. "Now that's not very nice," he said stopping a pirate from almost killing Elizabeth, then knocking overboard. "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch" she shouted attempting to slap him but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Ah, where is dear William?" he asked.

"Will!" gasped Elizabeth.

"Go with her!" Jack shouted to Becky who nodded and followed Elizabeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted when she saw him trapped below deck.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

"Help me move it" said Becky as she and Elizabeth attempted to move the mast but it was too heavy.

"We can't move it!" shouted Elizabeth. Her and Becky were suddenly grabbed by two pirates from behind and dragged back over to the Black Pearl.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters" said Pintel circling the crew of the Interceptor.

Everyone looked on as the Interceptor blew up in front of them.

"Will!" gasped Elizabeth. "You got to stop it! Stop it!" she screeched as she tried to attack Barbosa.

"Welcome back Miss, you took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour" he said cackling throwing her towards the crew.

"Barbosa!" yelled Will leaping up on deck.

"How did he survive?" asked Becky.

"Well we'll never know the answer to that one," said Jack.

"She goes free!" said Will pointing the pistol at Barbosa.

"What's in your head boy?" asked Barbosa.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid" said Jack.

"You can't, I can" said Will climbing up on to the railing and pointing the Pistol at himself.

"Like that" said Jack and Becky.

"Who are you?" asked Barbosa.

"No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed, lovely singing voice though, eunuch," said Jack. He heard Becky laugh when he mentioned eunuch. also making him smile.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins" announced Will.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us" said Ragetti.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," said Will.

"Name your turns Mr. Turner," said Barbosa.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed."

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" said Pintel as Elizabeth walked the plank.

"Barbosa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" said Will angrily.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where" cackled Barbosa as Will got gagged. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go" said Barbosa as Elizabeth took the dress off.

"I always liked you," said Jack to one of the pirates holding him.

"It goes with your black heart," said Elizabeth coldly.

"Ooh, it's still warm," said Barbosa as he threw the dress to the pirates.

"Off you go! Come on!" shouted one of the pirates as Elizabeth proceeded to walk.

"Too long!" said Bo'sun knocking the plank causing Elizabeth to fall in the water.

"Which Sparrow shall I get rid of first?" said Barbosa. "Jack" he said slyly as Jack was pushed forward.

"I'd really hoped we were past all this," said Jack.

"Jack, Jack! Did ya notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it" said Barbosa unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Jack's throat, "off you go!"

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot!" said Jack.

"By the powers, you're right, where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there is two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols?"

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and stave to death yourself" said Barbosa. "Oh and don't forget your baby sparrow will be joining you so there will be three of you" he said as he threw the pistol in the water and Jack dove after it.

"Where's baby sparrow then!" said Barbosa evilly as Becky was brought forward. "Off you go!" he said as she began to walk the plank but Barbosa knocked it causing her to fall in.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship!" said Jack.


	9. Jack's Confession

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship" said Jack watching his precious ship sail away from him once more

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship" said Jack watching his precious ship sail away from him once more. He threw his effects down onto the sand and saw Becky struggling to get out the water and went to help her out.

Jack sat down on the sand while Becky and Elizabeth went for a walk around the island.

"So how did you come into being in Jack's care?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well it's complicated but basically my mother died last year and I've been in his care ever since" replied Becky.

"Oh my goodness that's terrible!" gasped Elizabeth. "How did she die?"

"She was hung."

Elizabeth didn't really know what to say. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Besides, she deserved it for how she treated me."

"I know Jack's a pirate and all, but is he a good father?"

Becky shook her head. "Not from my point of view, no. We talk, but I don't get any comforting from him when I'm upset or anything like that. But I have to admit that more recently I've seen a change in him."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Elizabeth.

"No, it is. Will said the same thing to me." Becky saw Elizabeth go slightly red when she mentioned Will's name. "You like him don't you?"

"Who?" asked Elizabeth pretending not to know who Becky was talking about.

"Will!"

"Yes, I do, but I don't think my father really approves of him."

"Well I'm sure he'll come round," said Becky. Both of them then noticed they had walked around the whole island once already.

"It's really not all that big is it," said Jack who was fiddling with his pistol.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay" said Elizabeth as

Becky sat down on the sand.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" asked Jack looking up at Elizabeth.

"You were going to tell Barbosa about Will in exchange for a ship," said Elizabeth angrily.

"In fact, I was not going to tell Barbosa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as Barbosa didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has! Thanks to bloody, stupid Will!" said Jack standing up.

"Oh" said Elizabeth dumbly.

"Oh!" said Jack mimicking her and started walking to the centre of the island.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then!" said Elizabeth running after him.

"To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely – young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," said Jack turning his back to her and knocking on a tree trunk, then taking a few steps forward and jumping up and down a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days all right! Last time," said Jack opening a cellar like door hidden beneath the sand "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have you bloody friend Norrington to thank for that!" said Jack climbing out of the cellar with two bottles of rum.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" declared Jack handing Elizabeth one of the rum bottles and going back to sit on the beach with Elizabeth following him once again.

"Why did you only get two bottles out? What about Becky?" asked Elizabeth sitting down next to Jack.

Jack looked across and saw Becky walking down the beach. "I don't want her ending up a rum-soaked, good for nothing pirate like me," said Jack sadly. "She's better then that."

"She believes you don't care about her."

Jack looked at Elizabeth as if he were surprised to hear it. "I know she does. I do care about her, I really do, a lot more than I used to, especially over the last few days. It's just that… it's complicated. She deserves so much more than what I can give her."

"Jack, she just wants you to be her father, that's all. She wouldn't care about anything else," said Elizabeth taking a sip of her rum. "Drink up me hearties' yo ho!"

"What's that Elizabeth?" asked Jack.

"It's Miss Swann!" said Elizabeth coldly. "Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child, when I thought it would actually be exciting to meet a pirate," said Elizabeth.

"Let's hear it."

"No!"

"Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it!"

"No! I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" asked Jack taking a sip of his rum.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!" sung Jack and Elizabeth as they danced around the fire.

"I love this song!" declared Jack. "Really bad eggs!" he said as him and Elizabeth fell on to the sand, unaware that Becky was watching them through the trees. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

"Not just the Spanish Main love, the entire ocean, the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom!"

"Jack it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," said Jack putting his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean love" said Jack curling his moustache.

"To freedom!" said Elizabeth making a toast.

"To the Black Pearl!" said Jack drinking his rum and falling unconscious.

"Finally!" said Elizabeth and at that moment Becky came into view.

"Becky!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere really," said Becky. "What have you done to him?" she asked noticing her father's unconscious form.

"He's passed out from the rum," said Elizabeth making both of them giggle. "Look, you have to help me send up a signal so the Royal Navy find us!"

"Ok, but how?" asked Becky.

"By burning the food and rum!" said Elizabeth.

"There's food!?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me have something to eat first, then we'll burn it. He's gonna be mad you know."

"Yes, but if we have any chance of getting off this island it has to be done."

Jack woke up next morning to the smell of smoke. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," said Elizabeth as her and Becky walked towards the beach.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!" fumed Elizabeth.

"Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for Elizabeth, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" said Becky.

"But why is the rum gone?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth sat down on the sand to stare out at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow, just give it an hour, maybe two, keep a whether eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled his pistol out with an angry look on his face ready to shoot Elizabeth, but thought better of it and stalked off with Becky chasing after him.

"Dad!" shouted Becky when she caught up with him. Both of them froze and looked at each other over what she just said. "I mean Jack!" she said

quickly. "Elizabeth was only trying to help!" she argued as they carried on walking.

"Who on earth does she think she is?" said Jack angrily. "Burning my rum without my permission, not that I would give her permission!" he fumed. "Were you in on it to?"

"Well, she asked me to help! Don't you wanna get off this island?" said Becky learning that Jack's other precious thing in life is his rum.

"Yes I do-"

"Well stop complaining then!" shouted Becky and both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. After a few seconds Jack walked onwards.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Jack, must've been terrible" he said imitating Elizabeth. "Well it bloody is now!" he yelled.

"Look!" said Becky pointing out to the horizon.

Jack turned around and saw a ship with white sails floating on the horizon. "There'll be no living with her after this!"

"See, aren't you glad she made that signal now?"


	10. On Board The Dauntless

Hey! Just want to thank you all again for your reviews! Sorry this chapter wasn't put up as quick as the others but I've been very busy over the last few days. Hope you all enjoy it! xx Pirategirl031291 xx

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" protested Elizabeth when she, Jack and Becky were aboard the Dauntless.

"No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" said Governor Swann.

"Then we condemn him to death" said Elizabeth.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me."

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion" began Jack.

"Professional?" asked Becky.

"Yes professional!" said Jack. "The Pearl was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"You've got a plan I take it?" whispered Becky into Jack's ear.

Jack smirked. "All shall be revealed in due course" he whispered back.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself" said Norrington heading towards the helm.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift" said Elizabeth shocking everyone.

"No!" gasped Becky trying to run forward but Jack held her back.

"If we are going to get out of this, we have to go along with it" whispered Jack.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked Governor Swann

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around," cried Jack. "I know clap him in irons right?"

"Mr. Sparrow and Miss. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" said Norrington.

"Inescapably clear" said Jack.

"Wait, does this mean I'm gonna get hung when we get back to Port Royal?" asked Becky in an annoyed tone.

"Yes" stated Norrington.

"Becky!" hissed Jack.

"Why? What exactly have I done that's engaged in piracy?"

"Well you helped your father and Mr. Turner commandeer a ship, did you not?"

"I didn't help them I was only there when they stole it!"

"But you were still there" said Norrington calmly.

"A word please, Commodore?" asked Jack. Norrington nodded as him and Jack were left alone.

"If my daughter and I end up coming back to Port Royal, I am asking you now, please don't hang her" said Jack.

"No."

"But she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yes, but she is on your side, and isn't she involved with everything you do?"

"Yes but-"

"Then she has engaged in piracy."

"She's not like me, she not some rum-soaked pirate! She's a good girl. And you know it to. The only reason you want to hang her is because she's the daughter of a pirate."

Norrington looked at Jack for a moment. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen" answered Jack.

"Sixteen, well then Mr. Sparrow it seems your prayers have been answered."

"They have?"

"Yes. As she's only sixteen years of age she's too young to be hung by law. Instead I'll keep her locked in her cell until her eighteenth birthday, when she will be hung" said Norrington with a slight smirk.

"And you say pirates are evil," said Jack wiping the smirk of Norrington's face as he made his way up to the helm to join Becky.

"Well which way do you go then?" asked one of the redcoats.

"I don't know, I don't have the compass!" said Becky.

"Well where is it then?" he asked getting angry.

"He has it," she said nodding towards Jack who was standing behind the soldier.

"Give us it then!"

"I believe I'm supposed to provide the bearing. Besides you don't know how this compass works!" said Jack. "It's unique." The soldier gave Jack a dirty look as he made his way downstairs until Jack stopped him and whispered in his ear. "And don't you dare speak to my daughter as if she's nothing" he said in a threatening tone as he went to stand next to Becky at the wheel.

"They are all staring at us like we're the most dreaded thing on this planet," said Becky quietly.

Jack looked round at all the soldiers. "I'm a pirate, what do you expect?" asked Jack.

"So what's this plan of yours then?" asked Becky.

"Quite simple really, after we've defeated Barbosa and his crew we take the Pearl for ourselves."

"And that's it?"

"I said it was simple."

"So what's unique about this compass then?"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Jack. Becky nodded. "This compass points to thing you want most in this world."

They both had to admit that the awkwardness that was once there between had gone.

"So the thing we want most at the moment is the Isla de Muerta?"

"Exactly!" said Jack.

"Right" said Becky with a tone of sadness, which Jack noticed.

"Something wrong?" asked Jack.

"It's just that, that island isn't what I want most in this world," said Becky sadly.

Jack paused for a moment. "Becky I'm-" _sorry, _hebegan, but the words didn't come out and he saw Becky looking at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Never mind."

* * *

"Have you spoken to Becky?" asked Elizabeth as her and Jack stood at the side of the ship. Jack nodded. "And?"

"She still believes I don't care about her," said Jack solemnly.

"Jack you need to show her you care."

"I have. On many different occasions. But she sees straight though it" said Jack. "Maybe it's because I didn't care for so long."

"Well, what do you want to say to her?" asked Elizabeth.

"That I'm sorry" said Jack looking at Becky who was up at the helm by herself. "For being a lousy father all this time."

"You just need to wait for the right moment, Jack, then talk to her," said Elizabeth. "And you didn't tell either of them about the curse."

"Becky knew, she's known ages, and I noticed you didn't tell Mr. Turner either. Same reason I imagine."

"He wouldn't of risked it."

"Could've gotten him drunk" said Jack who got a 'shut-up Jack' look from a Elizabeth. "Don't get me wrong love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever's necessary."

"You're a smart man Jack," she said looking at him. "But I don't entirely trust you."

Jack walked up to get closer to her. "Peas in a pod darling."

"Jack!" said Becky from behind making him turn around. "The Commodore wants you," she said handing him back his compass.

"Thank you" he said with a smile and walked up to the helm.

"He does care about you, you know," said Elizabeth when Jack was out of earshot.

"I highly doubt that," said Becky leaning on the side of the ship and looking at the water.

"Right then, with me Sparrow" said Norrington.

"I'm not leaving this ship until you guarantee Becky's safety," said Jack firmly.

Norrington sighed. "Fine, lock Miss Sparrow in my quarters."

"And I would believe there is also a risk for the future Mrs Commodore."

"Miss Swann as well."

"Thank you" said Jack.


	11. Not One, But Two Gunshots

A/N: Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry this one is late but the last 3 days have just been so hectic for me. There is stuff going on at school right now and personal reasons. The next chapter won't be up until Sunday because I've have to go to school tomorrow for this Sixth Form thing then I'm going to EuroDisney and won't be back until 2.00am on Sunday morning. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter xx Pirategirl031291 xx

* * *

"We need a plan," said Elizabeth sitting on a chair in Norrington's quarters.

"Got one?" asked Becky.

"Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud…" came Governor Swann's voice from outside.

"Ignore him," said Elizabeth looking in the other direction and spotting a pile of sheets. "I have a plan!"

"You do?" asked Becky.

"Use these sheets to make a rope, row over to the Pearl and free the crew, then we go to the caves and save Will and Jack" said Elizabeth as she started tying the sheets up. "Help me then!" she said as Becky started to help.

* * *

About half an hour later Elizabeth and Becky were climbing down the rope of sheets into a rowboat and rowed over to the Pearl. As they climbed over the side of the ship they came face to face with Jack the monkey, causing Elizabeth to just throw it overboard and heard it fall onto the cannon. Both of them quickly looked over and saw two pirates looking up at them. The two of them ran below deck and hid behind a wooden pillar until the pirates were up on deck.

"It's Elizabeth and Becky!" cried Gibbs when he saw the two girls who freed them.

"All of you with us. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" said Elizabeth as her and Becky made to lower the rowboat in the water. "Please, I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm!" squawked the parrot.

"Cotton's right we got the Pearl!" declared Gibbs.

"And your just gonna leave Jack behind? It's his ship after all," said Becky.

"Jack owes us a ship!" said one of the sailors.

"And there's the code to consider" said Gibbs.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code and hang the rules!" said Elizabeth getting angry.

"There more like guidelines anyway," cried Becky.

"Bloody pirates!!" said Elizabeth angrily as her and Becky made their way to the caves.

* * *

"Be careful," said Elizabeth to Becky as they entered the caves and saw Will in battle with a pirate. "Help me lift this up" she said indicating a long golden staff. "You like pain?" asked Elizabeth from behind the pirate attacking Will. "Trying wearing a corset!" she said hitting him round the head. "Who's side is Jack on?" she asked as Becky emerged from behind the rocks.

"At the moment?" said Will, then noticing Becky. "Becky! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to rescue you" she answered. "What are we gonna do about them?" she asked pointing to the three pirates coming towards them.

Will drew out his sword and began to fight them off as Becky and Elizabeth picked up the golden staff. When Will had them standing in a line, Becky and Elizabeth charged at them and strung them together on the staff.

"Stick a grenade in the middle ones stomach and push them into the shadows" said Becky and Will did exactly that.

"No fair" said the pirate as Will, Elizabeth and Becky made a run for it.

Becky made it to one side of the cave and saw Jack fighting Barbosa at the bottom of the pile of gold where the chest was located and then saw Will run to the top of it, cut his hand then saw Jack cut his hand and toss some sort of coin to Will.

As Jack brought his pistol out and aimed it at Barbosa, he also pulled his out and aimed it at Elizabeth until he saw Becky standing on the other side of the cave and changed his aim. Jack noticed this and couldn't help but wonder why. He turned his head round and saw Becky standing up against a pile of rocks.

"Becky!" he yelled as two gunshots went off. Jack turned his head back to Barbosa who smiling evilly.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot" he said.

"You son of a-!" said Jack screeching.

"He didn't waste it," said Will dropping the two coins, lifting the curse.

"I feel…" said Barbosa dropping his sword "…cold." And with that he fell to the floor dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Jack at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Barbosa's pistol, not knowing how many shots were in it, and fired them all into Barbosa's head. But it didn't make any difference as he was already dead, but it made Jack feel better.

"What did he do?" asked Elizabeth.

There was a sudden groan from the back of the cave.

"He shot Becky!" he gasped running over to his daughter.

Becky sat up against the pile of rocks groaning in pain as more blood poured out of her. She noticed Jack come over and discovered that she had been shot in the stomach.

"Becky! Becky can you hear me?" asked Jack. Becky nodded.

"Jack she needs to get back to Port Royal" said Elizabeth.

"What about the Pearl?" asked Jack.

"They left with it."

"Who did?"

"Gibbs and the rest of the crew."

"Lets go back to the Dauntless" said Jack picking Becky up in his arms and carrying her, as he did so, Elizabeth saw a tear fall down Jack's cheek.

* * *

Jack climbed on board the Dauntless carrying Becky followed by Will and Elizabeth.

"Father!" Elizabeth called.

Governor Swann looked at his daughters worried face. "What's wrong darling?"

"It's Becky, she's been shot" said Elizabeth.

"Shot!" exclaimed Norrington.

Norrington and Governor Swann saw the most distraught look on Jack's face when holding Becky in his arms.

"Take her to my quarters" said Norrington.

Elizabeth lead Jack to the Commodore's quarters and he laid Becky down on a bed in the corner of the room.

"You'll be alright Becky, I promise," said Jack as more tears fell down his cheeks.


	12. I'm Sorry

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this on Sunday when I said I would but I was just soooooooo tired from the EuroDisney trip. Anyway this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it. xx Pirategirl031291 xx

he Dauntless arrived in Port Royal the next morning and Governor Swann allowed Jack to take Becky to his mansion until she had recovered. And after enough persuasion, Elizabeth had convinced Norrington to let Jack stay with her until then.

"Why should I let him stay with her?" asked Norrington desperate to win the argument.

"Because I'm your future wife! And I'm asking you to do this favour for me" said Elizabeth angrily. Norrington just stared at her.

"Commodore, I know he is a pirate and must be locked up, but that poor man could lose his daughter, surely you have some sympathy for him?" said Governor Swann.

"Fine" said Norrington defeated.

An hour later the nurses had cleaned up the gun wound and bandaged it up and now Becky lay asleep in her bed with Jack sitting at the side in a chair refusing to move.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jack asked the nurses hopefully.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest" said one of them as they all left.

Jack watched them all leave then noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked sitting down on the bed. Jack nodded.

"Would you happen to know why I'm not sitting in a prison cell waiting to be hung?"

"I managed to convince Norrington to let you stay with Becky until she had recovered" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Jack looking at Elizabeth.

"When she wakes up, I suggest that would be a good time to say sorry" said Elizabeth standing up and leaving the room.

Jack watched after her then turned back to look at Becky's sleeping form. Jack was ready to be a father.

A week later Becky was well on her way to a full recovery. But Norrington failed to keep to his word and threw Jack into the fort prison before he even had a chance to speak to Becky. It was now the night before Jack's hanging.

"He really does care about you, you know?" said Elizabeth who was sitting at the end of Becky's bed.

"No matter how many times you tell me that, I refuse to believe it" said Becky.

"Then I'm just going to keep saying it until you believe me" Elizabeth replied. "He was crying most of the journey back."

"Like I said-"

"Becky what does he need to do to prove it to you?"

"If he told me he was sorry, which won't happen, then I would believe it."

It was the morning of Jack's hanging and Norrington, Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Becky all stood on a platform to watch the hanging.

"This is wrong" said Elizabeth.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all" said Governor Swann.

They all then saw Will emerge in front of them through the crowd. "Governor Swann, Commodore, Elizabeth. I should have told everyday from the moment I met you. I love you" he said shocking Elizabeth and Governor Swann. Will made his way back into the crowd towards where Jack was being hanged as the noose was put around his neck.

"I can't breathe!" claimed Elizabeth falling backwards.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Becky and Governor Swann kneeling down next to her.

As the leaver was pulled releasing the trapped door, Elizabeth bolted upright and Will threw the sword as the door was released causing Jack to awkwardly land on it.

Elizabeth looked at her father, who realised she pretended to faint to save Jack.

"C'mon!" she said to Becky as Will cut the rope freeing Jack. Elizabeth, Becky, Governor Swann and Norrington all ran to the back of the fort where Jack and Will were surrounded by redcoats.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you" said Norrington looking at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you repay me, by throwing in your lot with him. He's a pirate!" cried Governor Swann.

"And a good man!" said Will throwing his sword on the floor. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner" said Norrington.

"It's right here between you and Jack" said Will.

"As is mine!" said Elizabeth walking passed Becky and standing next to Will.

"Elizabeth!" cried Governor Swann. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!"

"Is this where your heart truly lies then?" asked Norrington a little shocked.

"It is" said Elizabeth taking hold of Will's hand.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about all this. I think we've all arrived in a very special place eh?" said Jack walking up to Governor Swann. "Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Jack then walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. You're coming with me" he said as he took hold of Becky's hand. "Elizabeth, it would never have worked out between us darling, I'm sorry" he said as he walked up the stairs. "Will!" said Jack as Will turned around, "nice hat" he said as Will smiled. Jack ran to the edge of the fort. "Friends this is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" he began but him and Becky fell backwards over the battlement wall and into the sea.

Jack and Becky emerged from the surface of the sea struggling for air.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack. Becky nodded.

"Jack look!" she said pointing to a ship with black sails.

Jack turned around and saw the ship and smiled and they both began to swim towards it. As they reached the side they were both thrown down a rope and swung on to deck.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" asked Jack.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines" said Gibbs helping Jack up as one of the pirates handed him his hat.

Becky stood up and looked at the scene before her, once again being ignored. She made her way to the front of the ship and began to cry softly.

Jack walked towards the helm and caressed the wheel like a lover, then noticed the crew not doing anything. "On deck you scabrous dogs, man the braces. Let down and haul to run free. Now, bring me that horizon, na na na na na na na na na na, and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" he said closing the compass. He then noticed Becky sitting at the front of the ship and felt a sharp pang of guilt hit him which didn't go away. Gibbs then appeared at his side.

"You best go and talk to her Jack, she needs her father" he said.

"Take the wheel for me" said Jack.

"Aye Captain" said Gibbs taking hold of the wheel as Jack made his way towards Becky.

"Becky?" he said from behind her as he put his coat on properly. Becky turned around to look at Jack and he noticed she had been crying. "I'm sorry."

Becky looked at him for a moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bad father all this time" he said walking round to stand in front of her. "You didn't deserve it. I failed to see what a wonderful daughter I have" he said tucking part of her hair behind her ear. "Can I be your father now?" he asked.

Becky looked at his face and saw that he really was sorry. "Yes" she said as she hugged her father and began crying again.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his the top of his daughter's head. Jack had finally learned to love his daughter.


End file.
